


I Got A Boy

by orphan_account



Series: all the shit that used to feel right [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Cheating, M/M, Yikes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a couple of things Wonwoo thinks of constantly- if electrical engineering was actually right for him, why he’s bad at interacting so much, if his mom is lonely- and <i> Wen Junhui </i>, is now part of that list. </p><p>or, the one where wonwoo and jun meet at a birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> if u want background music, the songs that were on repeat while writing this were: I Got A Boy by GG, Sting by Stellar, and Traveller, X and Paper Heart by f(x)
> 
> hazel grace, the coffee shop is a metaphor

They meet at Soonyoung’s birthday party, 3 o’clock at his place. There's a birthday cake on the table, that Wonwoo passes by on his way from the kitchen. It’s white in blue and red icing, says “Hoshi, you're a star! Happy Birthday!” with a couple of stars drawn around in yellow. It's cute.

He's not sure how long he should stay. He wants to wait until the cake is cut but he knows like three people here maybe, and they’re all with other people. It’s terribly lonely. And annoying.

It’s like he's at prom all over again. Off to the side, watching all his friends dance with their dates while he's dancing around the refreshment table.

Birthday boy is currently on the other side of the living room, laughing because of Seokmin. He catches his eyes and grins at him, but Wonwoo doesn’t move.

There’s Vernon, pressed up against Seungkwan on the couch, tiny sliver of space beside him meant for Wonwoo. They're flirting-talking, with Vernon doing the shy third grader smile thing and Seungkwan laughing a lot. It's terrible because they’re acting like twelve year olds. But kind of cute, in the  blossoming romance and all that.

Jihoon and Seungcheol are on the couch across from them, taking up space for only one person with how curled up together they are. There’s actual couch beside them, and Wonwoo would sit but they’re being gross and he doesn’t want to interrupt (or third wheel more than he already is).

He sits beside the flirting, only kind of squished and shifts left a bit. Vernon's hip digging half painfully into his own. There's a moment where he tries to put down his cup and get comfortable, and that ends with him planting his hand into another person’s lap.

He turns away from the table, “Sorry,” automatically coming out, hand already pulling back when, the person grabs it.

They make eye contact. It's weird. Stranger puts down Wonwoo's hand, apologizes, Wonwoo says it's ok.

They're still facing each other. The guy starts. “You have a long heart line.”

“What?”

He picks up Wonwoo's hand again. “Your heart line. It starts here, see? At your index finger then goes all the way to the end of your palm. It means you're content with your love life.”

Wonwoo stares at him.

He stares back. Then, “Sorry.”

Weirdly, it's a start.

Later, when they're walking back to his dorm, Vernon says. “That guy was totally flirting.” Seungkwan nods like he knows a thing, and Wonwoo shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. “He wasn't.”

“The first thing he said to you was about Love. That’s completely flirting.” Seungkwan has this (annoying) thing with pronouncing Capital Letters. Wonwoo walks faster.

They leave him be after that, and Wonwoo thinks about the easy smile that came with “a wikihow article.” when asked about the palm reading knowledge. And wonders, what it's like to be that shameless. What a person as shameless as that, is like.

It starts, weirdly enough, with

“Uh, cool. I'm Wonwoo.”

“Wen Junhui. Nice to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

They see each other in a coffee shop, one month, three more parties and two other hangouts, later. Junhui waves hi, Wonwoo waves back.

He moves his papers, slides over his binders and moves his bag to the other side to make space for Wonwoo. Wonwoo sits.

“What's up?” He says, looking at the way too many pieces of paper spread out on the table. They all have writing on them, half of it is diagrams, the other half fine print and the lined paper is covered in slanty blue pen. Wonwoo can't read upside down, but he recognizes some of the math and half the symbols. “Architecture?”

Junhui looks up. “Yes. It sucks, don't take it.”

“Dude. I'm in engineering.” Wonwoo says, watching him fill another line out with the slanty blue letters. “It doesn't get much worse than that.”

“That’s a lie. Engineering is easy.”

Jun hasn't even looked up, Wonwoo is still looking at him, small smile on his face. “It is not. There’s like, weird electric stuff.”

He does look up this time, only with a frown and eyebrows straight, in a serious line. “Architecture has weird brick stuff. And weird construction stuff, it’s worse.”

Wonwoo leans back against the booth. “Maybe.”

“Fuck my life.” is something he hears Jun mutter when he leaves, half an hour later with three term assignments and, a fresh latte in front of him.

Wonwoo's ten dollars poorer, and Jun hadn't even noticed.

He gets paid back a week later, when Junhui drops by his dorm and watches him try to make an eco friendly circuit board.

He’s complaining about how “environmental engineering isn't even real engineering. oh my god why do we have to do this” when Junhui hands over an iced green tea thing that tastes good. Wonwoo almost cries.

They had a conversation about the thing before, how Wonwoo doesn't actually know it's name properly. But he didn't actually think Jun would remember, especially because the words he used to describe it were. “Cold, frothy, snow in a cup but green. Also sugary.”

“I asked them about it.” He says at Wonwoo's question, nodding slowly. “It's a green tea frapp. Without the stuff you can’t have.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo's spent six hours trying to make eco friendly wires, it’s not his fault his level two social skills are failing him. He blames it entirely on eco friendly copper, eco-friendly copper is just _really shitty fake copper_. It doesn't let a single current flow.

Junhui leaves after a while. Wonwoo misses having another person around. He doesn't miss the two cookies left on his bed though.

 

**wonwhooo**

11:43 p.m

(*＾3＾）/～☆

thanks for the drink adn the cookies!! （＠◇＠）

 

**june**

11:46 p.m

ur welcome ;|

what is that?

**wonwhooo**

11:47 p.m

┐(￣___￣)┌ i dunno it just fit

 

* * *

 

Wen Junhui, Wonwoo finds out, is nice, knows martial arts, and watching chinese movies with subtitles. Wonwoo can't read shit. Or understand shit.

Although, he does go with Jun to the movies when he’s asked. It's been half an hour and all he’s gotten is blood, fighting and ninjas. Or warriors. He's really lost.

The bald guy gets his head cut off, Wonwoo leans over and asks what’s going on. Jun leans back and tells him.

They spend the entire movie going back and forth like that, Wonwoo spends more time point out mistakes than watching, but Junhui doesn't mind.

It's funny, the way Jun scrunches up his face after they leave. Wonwoo points out that he didn't get the plot at all, and Jun frowns at him. Wonwoo walks him to the bus stop, and then walks back to the dorm.

He shoves his hands into his pockets and finds the movie ticket stub. There's a wrapper in there he throws away, but the receipt stays.

It doesn't have to mean anything.

 

* * *

 

 _It_ starts with him sitting across from Junhui when they're in the library, and Junhui flips over a page and Wonwoo is like, enthralled, or something.

He doesn't know. Jun just looks really nice and his face looks nice, the slant of his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Everything about him, in this moment, is _nice_.

He looks really, really _nice_ , Wonwoo can’t explain it in any different way. He just looks really- Junhui and Wonwoo’s heart just feels the slightest bit tighter. And it’s kind of hard to breathe for a moment, and he looks away because he has to. But it doesn’t go away.

He waits it out. From the walk back to Jun’s place and then back to his dorm.  He doesn't tell Mingyu to turn down his music, for once it's a welcome distraction.

He doesn’t fall asleep until he’s thought of a million different reasons on why his mouth feels so dry, and none of them include Jun.

Later, two weeks and way too many paid-for coffee shop drinks later. He thinks, maybe he does like someone. Someone, he doesn’t think a name but too many specific features pop out in his head for him _not_ to know. It’s so stupid calling it like, but that’s all it is. And it's _dumb_ . But the guy- _person_ , looks nice all the time and it’s-

Really annoying. There's a couple of things Wonwoo thinks of constantly- if electrical engineering was actually right for him, why he’s bad at interacting so much, if his mom is lonely- and now their laugh, how they look with their nose scrunched up, and _if they like wonwoo back_ , is part of the list.

It's a pretty stupid list.  And-

He doesn’t like any of it.

Jun catches him staring once. He’s mid-way through a laugh, face scrunched up in an expression Wonwoo is far too fond of. He catches Wonwoo’s eye, smiles wide, all teeth. And Wonwoo thinks of three months ago and Vernon saying _he was totally flirting_. His heart kind of hurts.

 

* * *

 

They’re at a party, where Seungcheol dragged him to and left him for Jihoon and Mingyu talking in the corner. He’s sitting at the dining table, waiting for no reason. Junhui’s with Jeonghan in the kitchen and Vernon isn’t here yet.

He needs more than three friends. Soonyoung and Seokmin are somewhere inside the apartment, but he doesn’t want to risk interrupting them mid-kiss or something. He doesn't actually know what they would be doing but kissing seems plausible.

So he’s waiting, kind-of trying to figure out where he knows the kid on the couch from. He’s got blonde hair and is clinging really closely to Mingyu. Wonwoo swears he’s seen him before, doing a flip but at the same time he’s not _sure_. Someone knocks at the door and Junhui’s running to open it. Seungkwan comes in, takes off his shoes and asks where Hoshi and Seokmin are.

Jihoon tells him they’re in Soonyoung’s room and Seungkwan flashes Wonwoo a peace sign before running off. Jun closes the door behind him. Wonwoo stops staring.

Jun knocks on the table and Wonwoo looks up at him immediately. There's a moment in this somewhere.

Mingyu squeaking on the couch, Jeonghan handing out bowls, the yell from Soonyoung’s room. Wonwoo and Jun, looking at each other.

It's a _moment_.

“What's up?” he says, after a moment. Wonwoo nods. Junhui nods back.

Takes a seat across from Wonwoo and they stay like that, staring at each other. They're not awkward usually, but something about this is.

Jun’s tapping on the table, but he reaches a hand out and tells Wonwoo to stop anyways. It's a habit Wonwoo picked up from him and he wants to point it out. Like the way he wants to bring up how nice Jun looks with his hair like that. Like how he looks all nice in that sweater and it's really stupid how stupidly good he looks in skinny jeans.

Instead, he asks. “What were you doing in the kitchen?”

“Oh,” Jun’s still holding his hand. Wonwoo hasn't pulled away. “There's a bunch of pizza pockets in the oven now, basically.”

He has this fast way of talking, like he doesn’t have a lot to say and doesn't want to. Wonwoo likes it a lot. His words get shaped interestingly and the sentence structure goes a little sideways.

“You spent half an hour talking about pizza pockets?”

“They're really difficult.” Jun’s nodding at him again and Wonwoo's nodding back. They're not past the (awkward) nodding apparently. He doesn't care. Junhui has really brown eyes and Wonwoo really likes them, the slant, the shape. This is stupid.

Jun messes with his hand, pulls his sleeve down and traces lines Wonwoo can’t tell, and says. “If you, liked one of your friends, that was in a relationship.” pause, different line. “What would you do?”

Wonwoo shrugs. He doesn't know.

“Me too.” Junhui says back. He puts down Wonwoo’s hand and takes back his. Wonwoo already misses the contact. He pulls at his own sweater sleeves copying Jun’s sweater paws.

Jun watches him. He’s smiling, the small one, it doesn’t crinkle up his eyes but the glint is there. “Cold hands.” he says.

Wonwoo silently agrees, nodding his head. Jun smiles again, leaning back into his chair

Jeonghan’s sitting next to Seungcheol on the couch, the blonde guy (“minghao,” jun says when he asks) has one hand on Mingyu’s thigh, and is leaning forward. Whatever he says makes Jeonghan laugh, head thrown back. Coup’s looking at him with an expression Wonwoo ignores, and Jihoon sits quietly against him.

Mingyu doesn’t look at them, he’s staring at Minghao and with how the blonde is getting closer and closer to sitting in his lap, Wonwoo wonders if he should crash at Coup’s. Then he looks at Coups.

Turns back to Junhui, he gets an eyebrow raise in response.

 

* * *

 

He’s known Coups since highschool. They both live an hour away from campus, three streets apart from each other. In grade ten, Coups put up a poster for “Band” and Wonwoo showed up to a meeting a year later. Shared love of Drake and less stupidly, Oh My Girl, led to _this_.

Wonwoo on his bed on Friday nights when they’re home during weekends. Coups is at his desk chair, that thing's still broken and he’s still spinning on it like he hasn’t fallen off it a million times doing that. They’re talking about nothing, Seungcheol complaining about this girl in his world cultures class who does shit for group projects and Wonwoo’s nodding at the right times. Half-listening to him, half to the Winner track they have playing.

There’s a pause between the next song and he stops talking to look at Wonwoo, single eyebrow raised. It’s the one thing Wonwoo has been jealous of for four years, and he knows well enough it’s his cue to start talking.

“Uhm, dude how do you ask someone out?” he says to the ceiling. Seungcheol comes to a full stop, and Wonwoo ignores the stare. Or _tries_ to. He ends up looking from the corner his eye. Coup’s eyes are all wide and buggy, mouth open. Wonwoo sighs to the bed. “It’s not that surprising.”

“Dude, you haven’t liked anyone in like, three years,” Wonwoo opens his mouth to protest, he gets cut off before he can even speak. “And thinking Mingyu was perfect the first time you met him doesn’t count, you _hate_ bringing that up.”

“It’s a testament to how _wrong_ first impressions can be.”

“You still think he’s hot.” Wonwoo can _hear_ the eyeroll.

“There’s a difference between aesthetic appreciation and how tolerant I am for idiots. Come on, anthro major, you should know that.”

“Sorry, I’m slipping. But seriously,” Coups actually leans forward. “Who is it?”

“Uhm, the guy,” Wonwoo starts, looking over at Coups. Coups nods. “The one.”

Seungcheol frowns. “That’s so specific. Man, you should really write novels with that kind of language.”

“I’m planning to. It’s Jun.”

He mumbles it, quietly. But Coups, he’s been around too long so he knows how to tell apart Wonwoo’s words. He blows up immediately.

“Whoa, seriously? Dude, really?” He sounds so surprised.

Wonwoo doesn’t get it. “Yeah. Why?”

“I just,” Seungcheol shakes his head. Wonwoo puffs up his cheeks and blows air out. “You don’t seem like it, that’s all.”

Wonwoo doesn’t bother to reply. Coups gets a text from Jihoon, they move on.

(except there's something, half-anxiety, half-nothing building in his stomach. he places his hands there, and waits. but it doesn't grow. it also, doesn't go away.)

 

* * *

 

After they’re back to the dorms, and it's been a week since Wonwoo told someone about his crush, Vernon comes over. He doesn't ask beforehand or ask to come in, he just walks in. Wonwoo blames Mingyu for it. He never locks the door because Mingyu never has his keys and Wonwoo can't be bothered to get up and open it. It's _annoying_.

Vernon, being here, is also _annoying_ . Wonwoo ignores him in favour of lying in bed, but that doesn't do anything cause all Vernon does to acknowledge _him_ is say “Hey.” Wonwoo, obviously does not reply.

When he finally looks over at Vernon, he’s just sitting at Wonwoo’s computer and playing Starcraft. Mingyu’s not even paying attention to him. So, Wonwoo doesn’t actually know why he's here, but Vernon turns to him an hour later and says. “So, who do you like?”

Mingyu turns towards them immediately, body language all perky in the span of a second and Wonwoo Regrets. Coups sucks, Coups can’t keep a secret, screw him. Vernon’s scooting his chair closer to the bed and Wonwoo throws a pillow at him. Mingyu’s moving to sit on the bed, and Wonwoo would throw a pillow at him as well but he only has one left.

They’re both leering at him, Wonwoo hates them.

“It’s Jun,” he doesn’t have will to fight. First years are still positive and full of life. They don’t know the horrors he’s been through, and he doesn’t have the energy they do. It’s tragic.

Mingyu looks very confused for a very short-long amount of time while Vernon stares. Wonwoo still doesn’t get why it’s surprising, he likes someone. Who spends a lot of time with him and is (un)reasonably attractive. Also probably the only friend he’s made without outside interference since highschool.

(Mingyu does not, and will never count. He wipes his sneezes on people it’s gross. He did it to Wonwoo once. Wonwoo didn’t notice but that _does not_ mean, he didn’t feel betrayed.)

“ _Really_ ?” and “Are you _sure_?” comes from the voices of two questioning 19 year olds, one more suspicious than the other.

“Yes.”

The conversation ends there.

But it doesn’t really since it continues on for weeks afterwards, with Mingyu always shooting him weird smiles and Vernon bringing it up whenever he wants. This, is probably why no one figured out until Wonwoo told them.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through February, on the Valentine’s day that Wonwoo spends on his own, Seungcheol shows up with the puppy dog frown and three juice boxes.

They make it through those and half of the pack of sour candy Wonwoo has, during the third rewatch of the Matrix they’ve done this year, and Seungcheol starts to talk. Wonwoo looks over.

“It’s not breaking up if it’s just one fight where you walk out, is it?” Wonwoo has to pause the scene, and look at Coups again. He repeats.

Wonwoo says, “I don’t think so.” then. “Unless? Was it really bad?”

“I don’t know man.” He’s messing around with the screen settings on Wonwoo’s laptop, and Wonwoo lets him even though he makes the contrast go all shitty every time. “I don’t think so.”

“Then do the shit you all the time. Give him space, then buy him candy and the cute thingies he collects.”

Seungcheol nods, but he looks like he wants to say more. Wonwoo waits. He doesn’t.

A week later, Wonwoo sees them at the coffeeshop. Jihoon’s laughing at something, in the shorty barky thing he does and Seungcheol’s all fond eyed and in love. It’s pretty gross. But also kind of cute. But kinda really gross cause if he thinks about it (and he is thinking about it, very hard) that’s probably how he stares at Junhui.

Coups comes by later, opens the door and tosses a keychain at Wonwoo. Wonwoo picks it up when he leaves, it’s a powerpuff girl.

 

 

**wonwhooo**

**8:43 p.m**

smh didnt even get me buttercup ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 

8:52 p.m

**coups d’etat**

u know u like bubbles more (◡‿◡✿)

8:53 p.m

I Know u like bubbles more(◕‿◕✿)

 

**wonwhooo**

8:53 p.m

sorry but i relate to buttercup most(ΘεΘ;)

(ΘεΘ;)(ΘεΘ;)(ΘεΘ;)

 

**coups d’etat**

8:54 p.m

nope ur completely bubbles.

8:55 p.m

buttercup is too rough and tough for u (ΘεΘ;)

 

* * *

 

There’s a line from friends and flirty friends and actually flirting friends. Like Jihoon and Mingyu, then Seokmin and Hoshi, and then Vernon and Seungkwan. Wonwoo has no idea where they fall on this line. But he’s pretty sure Junhui flirts with him like _all of the time_.

So Much of the time.

Today, they’re sitting across from each other at the library, Junhui sketching some arches and doing the math for them, Wonwoo flipping through a textbook trying to find something between current and resistor ratio. There’s four hundred pages in this textbook and he still hasn’t found anything that’s actually useful. Jun tapping the table like that, doesn’t help.

He vaguely recognizes the beat, something Mingyu was playing a couple days ago. He tells Jun to stop.

Jun looks up, meets his eyes and says “Sure.”

Then, a beat later when they’re still making eye contact. “Only for you.”

“You’re so _greasy_.” Wonwoo says when he recovers, a moment later. Jun winks.

Wonwoo swears, once you get past the layer of greasiness, he’s flirting.

He still doesn’t give him an inch.

 

When they’re at the coffeeshop, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Coups around too, Jun orders for him. It's the same green frappe thing with three different specifications, and Wonwoo _gets it_. Gets why Coups always has an arm around Jihoon, why Seokmin grins so widely at Seungkwan and why Mingyu hugs everyone a lot.

The rush of emotion and feeling like he's going to melt, it's affection and he wants to show it. Wants to put an arm around Jun and kiss him right there in this stupid shop in front of Jeonghan. He feels like he should grab Junhui’s hand, hold it under the table and have the both of them smile about something only they know.

He really, really, really wants that kind of thing with Jun. The easy touching and closeness, not the two centimeters of space they have between them. Jeonghan’s texting someone under the table and Wonwoo's looking at that when he says. “Thank you.”

Jun’s listening to the story Soonyoung's telling, it's half extravagant hand gestures, half weird voices and sadly, half true. (Wonwoo was there when this happened, the dad did not ask for his number.) Still, without even acknowledging Wonwoo, Jun grabs his hand and squeezes.

And if Wonwoo keeps it there, resting in the 2cm of space between them while watching Coups text Jeonghan. Jun doesn't say anything. Or take it back.

 

* * *

 

It’s like, they're messing around behind everyone's backs. With the secret hand-holding and smiles Jun shoots him whenever. Wonwoo's heart rate spikes every time he makes Jun laugh, which is surprising every time it happens. His jokes are a little better than bad most of the time, but Jun gets this toothy grin when Wonwoo says something dumb. That makes it kind of worth it.

But it's interesting, Junhui’s hands on Wonwoo's back pushing him forward to somewhere. They're at a party, a proper one this time and he's not sure where this is going to lead. He's kind of. Kind of drunk, not really and he's getting pushed into a room and it's dark and this is going to be

_interesting_

And then, the light gets turned on and Jeonghan and Coups are on the bed but not in the bad way. Actually maybe Jeonghan’s kind of upset looking. Upset looking, but not like he's crying, and Coups is frowning at Wonwoo. Wonwoo is frowning back and he

gets it but he doesn’t want to get it cause it’s not good.

And it's kind of wrong, this set up. It's wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. Jihoon’s not at the party Wonwoo didn't see him downstairs and he says, to Coups who's staring at them.

“You have a _boyfriend_.”

Jeonghan frowns at that and Wonwoo frowns at him because he shouldn't be frowning at that in the first place. Jun’s kind of still behind him, before he was tapping his fingers on Wonwoo's back but he's not now and the four of them are all staring at each other.

Wonwoo frowns at Coups cause Coups is supposed to say “yes I have a boyfriend” but Coups doesn't say anything at all and Wonwoo stares at him. Couos doesn't look back at him and Wonwoo is really, really disappointed. This sucks.

He turns around, cause he doesn’t want to look at his best friend. Says “C’mon, let's go.” to Junhui and pushes him out the door. Turns the light off on them because they _suck_.

It sucks cause Jihoon’s his friend, but Seungcheol’s his friend first and he hates this stuff.

 

* * *

 

He goes over to Coup’s dorm a couple days after. They play video games and don't talk about anything other than classes. The entire time Coups doesn't touch his phone to answer texts and Wonwoo feels kind of shitty.

Jihoon works part time at the library and Wonwoo visits him there. Watches him play with the kids and put back books. He's stubby and cold sometimes, but he smiles and waves at Wonwoo when he sees him. Wonwoo waves back and they end up talking. Jihoon’s majoring in bio, but he has a knack for producing and Mingyu’s always on his case for that.

They've been complaining about Mingyu for twenty minutes straight when Jihoon finally asks why he's here. And really, Wonwoo doesn't know why. He's not- he doesn't have an obligation to Jihoon but, that doesn't really mean anything. He shrugs. Jihoon smiles at him still.

“Thanks.” Is what he says when Wonwoo leaves, and hour later and Wonwoo wants to point out that all he did was stop him from doing work. But the words don't come out and Jihoon has the genuine smile on his face.

It's the same one he had when Coups remembered his birthday and got all of them over at a restaurant for it, it's an eye smile, small but there.

And it makes Wonwoo feel even more crap.

 

* * *

 

Jun’s in the coffeeshop when Wonwoo goes in, Minghao across from him and he wants to wave but he doesn’t. Minghao sees him first and waves, Jun does too and Wonwoo returns it, but neither of them smile.

He has no idea what Friday was all about, he has not one clue about anything that could’ve happened. Supposedly, when you like someone and they like you back it should be easy once it’’s half-established (from educated guessing, you can guess) they like you back. But Wonwoo has no idea, and the whole concept of like is made of doubt anyways.

So.

Everything is just bad. Because sure Junhui is clingy, but he’s clingy to everyone. And he’s nice to everyone too, he’ll buy you a drink if you ask (not that Wonwoo has asked), and he’ll buy you one even if you don’t. Everything is really confusing and stupid. He’s pretty sure they were going to make out.

A couple days later, he’s across from Soonyoung on a couch. Everyone else is here too, and they _were_ talking about nice things, things like how atoms and photons and those light particle thingies work, but now, _now_ they're talking about who Wonwoo, _Wonwoo_ likes.

What the fuck.

Soonyoung sucks, Soonyoung _knows_ it's the guy sitting right in front of him! Right now! What the fuck!

Jun’s looking at him, eyebrows raised with a weird frown-not frown thing and it's _bad. So bad._

“It's a guy,” Coups says, all chirpy and evil and fuck him. Why won't anyone let him live. Holy shit. Soonyoung's elbowing Junhui. He’s having a stroke. Wonwoo swears this is what a stroke (heat stroke? heart stroke?) is like. He’s having heart failure and will die here, like this, so close being twenty, but never managing it because Soonyoung can’t let him live. Why is he friends with Soonyoung, he never signed up for this. He’s only ever signed up for one thing and that was Band, and he Regrets it so much right now.

He regrets most of his life when Jun looks between him and Soonyoung and Coups, as they team up to tell the Tragic, Tragic story of Wonwoo's (empty, barren, woeful) love life.

Coup's is telling everyone about the time he tried to ask the twelfth grader out. This is the worst thing thing ever. Why the fuck is Wonwoo's life so pitiful, everyone is laughing.

He's life’s joke. That's it. His life is a joke. It is, Mingyu keeps leaning over to stare at Jun. _Why_. Mingyu sucks _so much_.

He’s actually going to die.

Soonyoung turns to Jun(!) And tells him about Wonwoo’s big, and (now) gay crush(!!). He's literally describing Junhui to Junhui. Why why why _why_ _why_. Wonwoo is going to disintegrate out of embarrassment.

He’s never wants to go out again. Life sucks. He's changing his name and moving far away. Wonw- no Joe, is going to move to Alaska and live with the bears and become a mountain man. Maybe someone's going to make a movie of his life.

When Wonwoo looks back towards Jun, Mingyu’s nodding at him. Wonwoo has no idea what the fuck he just said. Fuck, why is Soonyoung smiling at him. Fuck his life. Fuck Mingyu. Fuck Coups. Wonwoo is never speaking to anyone ever again. He hates all of them. Everyone in this room can go fuck themselves.

Apparently someone’s noticed Wonwoo’s slow ascendance from the physical world and Jeonghan puts and arm around him, and tells Soonyoung to stop talking. Jeonghan’s so nice sometimes. Jeonghan is great always, Wonwoo mumbles it at him. “You're so great. So great, you should stay like this and not cheat with my best friend.”

Wait. Shit.

“Did I say that outloud?” Wonwoo asks, voice barely a whisper. He swears he mumbled. Everyone still heard though.

Jeonghan’s biting his lip, Soonyoung and Junhui are freeze frames while Coups is looking very directly somewhere else, and Jihoon. Jihoon is curled back into his seat, shifted slightly away from Coups.

Mingyu nods at him, and no one says it, but he can hear the silent yikes! in the air.

“Well,” Seungkwan starts, and right now, everyone is half-afraid of what he’s about to say next. “It’s not like it actually happened.”

 

* * *

 

A week later, someone knocks on his door twice. Wonwoo opens it, still half asleep with bedhead and in boxers, to Junhui, in nice clothes and silent body language.

He doesn’t say anything. Jun asks him out.

They happen, very quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

For some reason, Wonwoo thought this would happen with Jun confessing and Soonyoung popping out of nowhere, yelling “Called it!”.

This happens, with Wonwoo very gently grabbing Junhui’s shoulder and tugging the material there, pulling him in. Junhui closes the door behind him, shutting it very softly. Wonwoo kisses him, not quite fully awake, but his heart is pounding the same.

There's no sound to it, Wonwoo turned off the soundtrack Mingyu left on when he went to sleep. There's no noise coming from the hallway and all he's listening to for a moment, is _them_.

Quiet breaths and heartbeats. A dorm room and couple of worn out second years. Wonwoo and Junhui.

Junhui and Wonwoo.

He likes this, this four o'clock light and Junhui looking at him quietly. There's a stray hair on his forehead and Wonwoo reaches out and flicks it away. He can.

“You were totally flirting weren't you?”

Jun smiles, the one he gives instead of answering. When it’s something he won't admit to it. His eyes stay slanted and his smile is just to one side.

It is very quiet.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple days, Wonwoo gets a couple of texts:

**coups d’etat**

Ok i have my dignitiy riding on this but he asked u out rightm

(If he didnt ur lying)

(Because u just r)

(Its ok tho bc i know U 2 have ur dignityriding on thatn

Haha not even like u have dignity tho so

 

**wonwhooo**

_read_

**coups d’etat**

He asked u out didnt he?

**wonwhooo**

Shut up u disrespect ⊂(◎(工)◎)⊃

I dont deserve this kind of treatment (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 

- ****

**Hosh!**

Hahaha ill punch u if u do amything bad 2 him!!!

Also im v. Happy u guys r datin!!! This is great!

**wonwhooo**

please dont hit me. I am a smoll sloth.

A smolth if u will.

**Hosh!**

Ur hilarious. Haha

did u get tht from vernon.

**wonwhooo**

⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃

 

-

**1004jh**

It took him eight years to ask you out.

Like, he spent eight hours pacing in my room planning it. It was painful.

Anyways, good luck:>

**wonwhooo**

Im allowed to use that as blackmail right?

**1004jh**

╮(╯▽╰)╭

**wonwhooo**

┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

There's also the long line of texts Mingyu sent and hour _before_ Jun asked him out:

**mingyu77 :D**

Hey hey hey congratulations !!!

Im so happy for u!!!!! U guys are super cute together!!! Its gonna work out !!!

Also how did he ask u out was it ncie did he bring u flowers??

wAIT DONT READ THESE

Wait wWAIT WAIT

DO NOT READ THESE!!!

NO NO NOPE!!!

STOP // STOP //STOP

**wonwhooo**

mingyu what the fuck

 

* * *

  
  


Somewhere, two weeks along the line to Dating and Wonwoo walks in to,

Mingyu crying.

Mingyu on his bed and hugging a pillow and crying. Wonwoo puts his bag down, and Jun walks in behind him.

Mingyu waves to them, snot-faced and red. Jun waves back and Wonwoo sits beside him. 

“What happened?”

“I think I'm failing classical music.”

“Everyone fails that class Mingyu.” There's no point in taking classical music. It's like taking musical theory. Just super, super pointless. 

Mingyu sniffs. Wonwoo waits, Jun sits across from them on Wonwoo's bed and waits too. Mingyu looks up at him, says. “I know.”

Jun shrugs, “So?”

“Jihoon should break up with Seungcheol.” They move like clockwork, Wonwoo turns away, Minngyu goes back to sniffing, Jun starts playing with his sleeves.

A few minutes. Wonwoo asks. “It didn't actually happen, did it?

“Would it make a difference if it did?”

 

* * *

  
  


They're on Wonwoo's bed later, a few hours later. Mingyu went out with Vernon and Minghao like twenty minutes after he stopped crying and Junhui’s lying shoulder to shoulder with Wonwoo. They haven't said much at all, but Wonwoo doesn't really mind. 

“Jihoon should break up with him anyways.” Jun says. The little pocket of silence between them, starts to stick out.

Wonwoo bites his lip. Jun continues.

“Seungcheol’s a shit boyfriend. And- Jeonghan can be kind of shitty sometimes too.”

Wonwoo agrees. He still doesn't say anything. Instead he breathes in and out, looks at the ceiling and nods.

Junhui gets up, Wonwoo watches him move around. Grab his phone from the desk, grab keys off the floor, his jacket from the coat rack. He leaves and Wonwoo lets him.

Jun texts him later.

**june**

12:14 a.m

you could just admit that there's a problem and do something.

12:15 a.m

He’s your best friend, just tell him to stop screwing around.

**wonwhooo**

12:18 a.m

Sorry

**june**

12:20 a.m

He’d listen to you

12:21 a.m

You'll just feel even worse if you don't say something.

**wonwhooo**

12:21 a.m

_ read _

 

* * *

 

At 2 a.m after he's finished some stupid project that he's been meaning to do for two weeks, Wonwoo sends a text.

One that he probably will regret, but hey. That's his entire life already.

**wonwhooo**

2:33 a.m

stop screwing around w jeonghan

2:37 a.m

or just let jihoon break up with u 

don’t fuckin break up w him man he doesnt deserve that shit

 

Coups doesn't talk to him for a week, it's expected, kind-of. Jun sticks around a lot though, and Jeonghan waves every time he sees them. Wonwoo remembers that it sucks to lose a friend. But he still does have a couple other ones.

Dating Junhui is kind-of different from being friends/flirting with Junhui. They sit beside each other a lot more now, pressed from shoulder to thigh and Wonwoo figures Jun has a habit of running his fingers down his legs. 

There's the whole kissing part, which is Ok. It would be great, but Mingyu walks in on them  _ all the time _ and Jun shares a place with Jeonghan. Nothing is happening there. But when it happens, the kissing, it’s nice. 

It's kind of the same except there’s the closeness that wasn't there before. It's a lot less personal space, and more Jun in his space and that's  _ something. _ Wonwoo likes it. He likes it a lot.

Jun comes over to his dorm a lot more. They spend a lot of time on his bed, doing assorted activities like making out, or just lying there or talking. It's nice.

The whole relationship thing is nice. He doesn't know how else to explain it, cause it's not life changing or  _ love _ yet, but it's good. Jun catches his eye and laughs, and Wonwoo kisses him sometimes. And they’ve gone out a couple times, but they mostly talk.

At the end of the week, Coups also starts talking to him again. The silence ends with him sliding into the seat across from Wonwoo and saying:

“We broke up.”

Wonwoo blinks at him. They go back to normal.

 

* * *

  
  


Soonyoung throws a birthday party for Seokmin, invites everyone and Wonwoo ends up on a couch. He's half-sitting on top of Jun, Seungcheol beside him, on the other side. 

Seokmin’s on the floor, squashed between Seungkwan and Vernon while Soonyoung's pushing through the crowd with the cake. It's chocolate.

Jun grabs his hand and links their pinkies together when they start singing “Happy Birthday”.

It's a weird scene. Seungkwan’s smushing cake into Seokmin’s face, Soonyoung’s yelling at them. Vernon tries to get a piece of cake. It doesn't work. Jihoon’s laughing at him and it sticks out against Seungcheol and Mingyu’s singing. Jeonghan’s rolling his eyes at both of them, and 

Wonwoo and Junhui are holding hands, sitting on top of each other. They're the perfect couple in this picture. It’s the weirdest feeling ever.

Wonwoo looks at Jun, and Jun looks back at him. They're twenty years old and  _ right here _ . 

He thinks, with Jun tracing over his palm, hair falling in his face and fingers very gently going over Wonwoo's heart line, there's a name for this.

Jun looks up again, holds his gaze. Wonwoo thinks of being sixteen, crushing on that twelfth grader and telling Coups over and over again he was in love. Thinks of this right now. The feeling isn't all that different, just everything else is.  


Junhui smiles, and shoves a plate of cake in Wonwoo’s face.  

**Author's Note:**

> at 6.5k this si the longest thing i've written ever and it's bad so i am Sorry, but trust me im most upset at how i wrote freakin 6 thousand words w/o a Single Mention of Joshua let me cry a bit abt this
> 
> k, i wanna thank @moon wen junhui for always bein him and doing himself, as well as Jeon Wonwoo 4 bein relatable and therefore easy 2 write, thank u [evon](2jaeproject.tumblr.com) 4 being around and thanks 2 joshua for just existing, lastly anyone whose made it up to here, thanks 4 that
> 
> comment if U Want, my tumblr is @josuha there u will find me with words only 4 joshua 
> 
> also u can yell at me abt all the uni inaccuracies i do not know anything i am a minor


End file.
